To Love Once More
by adumbcanary
Summary: None of them expected that an accident is able to cause so much grief. Especially for Akashi, when Kuroko lost his memories with him due to an accident. As the others try to support the two of them from the sidelines, will Akashi be able to bear seeing his loved one so close, yet unable to make him his? Aka/Kuro, and other characters. Any similar works are purely coincidental.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unforeseen situations

* * *

It was spring. One can see the streets of Japan lined with beautiful cherry blossom trees, with their pink flowers covering the hard cold concrete pavement. It wasn't snowing anymore, but nevertheless, the weather was still chilly. The streets were bustling with life, and needless to say, the airport was too. The arrival hall was filled with crowds of people; tourists absorbing the sight of Japan for the first time, families welcoming their loved ones back to their home country, and even businessmen clad in black suits while carrying black briefcases were part of the crowd too.

And at this moment, a certain red-haired man walked out of the arrival hall gates. Holding a simple black briefcase on his left hand and a cell phone brought near to his ear, he was dressed in a red dress shirt with black trousers, along with a black blazer, unbuttoned, and a black tie. Quite a handsome young man he was, supposedly in his mid-twenties, was what the passers-by all thought in their mind. An authoritative aura surrounded the young man, his posture straight as he took long strides out the gates with confidence, attracting even more attention than he expected. And those heterochromatic eyes just add a tint of mystery into him.

"How long has it been?" The red-head spoke into his cell phone, his attention never once distracted by the crowd which were fussing over him.

"He's been awake for a week already, though he didn't managed to stay awake for long during the first day. He immediately fell asleep again after the doctors checked up on him. But his condition is getting better, and he's able to eat a regular meal now too. He has also been receiving physical therapy, and he is able to walk a few steps now, with clutches though." The other party on the other side of the phone said.

"I see." The red-head sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah. Have you just arrived in Japan? I could ask Takao to pick you up. He's free for the whole day today, apparently."

"There isn't a need to bother him with his precious day off." The red-head smirked. "I can just hail a cab."

"I see. There is something else I have to tell you once you reach here though." The other party said, his tone suddenly changed to that of seriousness.

"What is it? Can't you say it through the phone now?" The red-head grumbled, obviously irritated that the other party was keeping something from him.

"No, it's just easier to explain it in person. And much easier for you to see it for yourself."

"... All right." He walked out of the airport, towards the direction of the taxi stand. Unknown to him as to why he did that, he turned his head to glance towards his left where an old woman was standing. It seems that the old woman had dropped something and she was trying to pick it up. But her frail back seemed to disallow her from completing the action. The red-head then walked towards her and helped her pick up the dropped object, which turned out to be a beautifully well carved gold pendant.

"Is this what you are looking for?" The red-head hand over the pendant to the old woman, smiling.

"Ah! Thank you young man." The woman took the pendant from him. "This pendant is very important to me. Thank you." The old woman smiled and then continued, "May you have a good day."

"You too, have a good day." The red-head replied his greetings before the old woman turned around to leave.

"Akashi?" The receiver of his cell phone sounded and he once again placed his cell phone to his ear.

"What is it, Shintarō?"

"No, just worried about you since you have been silent for a while." The other party grunted, and then coughed.

"Hmm... You don't have to worry. It's just that one of Tetsuya's habit got me influenced." The red-head smirked. "I will be there in an hour." He then continued and got in line for the queue for the cabs, which surprisingly had only one person in front of him.

"Hmph. I won't. See you later."

"See you." The red-head let his smirk grow wider as he clasp his cell phone shut and put it back into his pocket, and then got into the cab.

Closing the doors to the cab, he glanced back to see the queue for the cabs getting longer and longer.

_I'm glad I got here as fast as I can. _He sighed as he settled down into the seats of the cab.

"To Midorima General Hospital." He told the driver, who nodded and immediately started the vehicle, heading towards the direction of the hospital.

_Tetsuya... Finally..._

* * *

"See you." He heard before the line was cut off. The green-head grunted and pushed his glasses up in frustration before opening the door to the patient ward.

"Ah. Midorima-kun, have you finished your call?" The teal-haired man spoke up while sitting up on the patient bed, admiring the view in front of him. The green-head was wearing a dark forest green dress shirt with black trousers, along with a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. Unexpectedly, the doctor's attire fits him perfectly.

"Yeah."

"Midorima-cchi~ Who was it?" A blond, who was sitting down beside the teal-head on the bed chirped happily. He wore a simple brown v-neck shirt with grey bermudas and a black vest. Of course, his outfit was completed with a key-shaped necklace around his neck and his left hand, a trendy black studded bracelet, while a pair of sunglasses rested on his right hand.

"Kise! When did you arrive?" Midorima widened his eyes in shock, not expecting the sudden visit by the blond.

"Heehee!" Kise stood up from the bed, his left hand on his hips and his right hand showed a victory sign, of course, with his sunglasses held down by his other two fingers and thumb, and grinned. "I snuck in while you were making your call!"

"Don't sound so happy while commiting such a crime!" Midorima grunted.

"Eh?! How is this a crime? I just wanted to see Kuroko-cchi~" Kise whined while hugging the said teal-head.

"Oi! Kise! Don't go squashing Kuroko! He just recovered!" Midorima exclaimed, immediately pulling the pouting blond model away from Kuroko.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun. I couldn't stand being squashed by Kise-kun any further." Kuroko bluntly blurted out, ignoring the blond's cries.

"How mean! Kuroko-cchi!"

"Midorima-kun, if you don't mind me asking, Who were you speaking to with just now?" Kuroko asked.

"... Akashi. He's coming in about an hour's time."

"Eh?! Akashi-cchi's back from New York?" Kise, who somehow regained his composure quickly, exclaimed in surprise. "Aomine-cchi is also coming after his work too!"

"Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun? I see. I can't wait to see them again." Kuroko smiled, while playing with the blanket above him. Unbeknownst to him, Kise and Midorima exchanged worried glances.

Midorima coughed after breaking away from his stare with Kise. "Kuroko, you should rest before Akashi comes. He is going to take an hour after all, and I doubt Aomine ends his work this early."

"Ah. Yeah! Kuroko-cchi! You should rest while you can! Aomine-cchi's work doesn't end until seven, and it's only six now. You have plenty of time to rest before they come visit you." Kise grinned.

"Hmm... Maybe I should. Then, if you will excuse me." Kuroko said before lying down to have a rest.

"Then we will be outside. Call us if you need anything." Midorima assured before grabbing Kise out of the ward as well.

"Have a good rest Kuroko-cchi!" Kise frantically waved back before the two exited the room.

Kuroko smiled as he watched the two retreating figures before finally closing his eyes.

_It's good to have friends by your side._

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Aomine cursed under his breath. "Even I got here faster than him!"

"Calm down, Aomine-cchi! And lower your voice! Kuroko-cchi's still resting!" Kise whined.

"Yeah. Shut up Aomine!" Midorima sighed.

"Argh! I will not wait anymore! I'm going in to see Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed as he attempted to knock down the door but was stopped by the blond hugging him from behind.

"Don't! Kuroko-cchi's still resting!"

"Oi! Aomine! Don't you go destroying my property!" Midorima warned.

"Argh!" Aomine groaned in frustration.

"My my, I didn't expect it to be so lively here." The three of them immediately turned towards the source of the voice and was greeted by a familiar man with red hair.

"Akashi! You're late!" Aomine shouted, while pointing to the said red-head.

"You said you will reach in an hour..." Midorima commented.

"Yeah! Aomine-cchi got here earlier than you too!" Kise continued.

Akashi smirked at his friends' behaviour. "Sorry, there was a traffic delay. How's Tetsuya?"

"He's still asleep. But, considering the noise that Ahomine made, he should be awake." Midorima said, earning glares from the tanned teen. "Akashi, there is something I must tell you before you go in."

"Ah. The thing you talked about earlier. What is it?"

Both Kise and Midorima gulped, while Aomine just turned his head away from the three of them, as if he doesn't want to join in the conversation. Suspicious at his friends' reactions, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What is it?" He asked once again, earning the same response yet again.

"Akashi, stay calm after you hear this." Midorima said, obviously uneasy as to how the red-head will react after revealing the news to him. "Kuroko... He lost his memories."

_What?_

"It's not like he lost all his memories, but... I would say he lost his most important ones. That said, in total, he lost... 5 years worth of memories. And that five years is from... the last five years..." Midorima reluctantly continued.

Akashi widened his eyes, finally processing the information. _Five years?... It means that he lost his memories starting from around the time that the two of us started dating..._

"Is what you just said all true?" Akashi asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Both Kise and Aomine looked at Akashi with worry, while Midorima tensed before he continued. "Yeah."

"Akashi-cchi..." Kise muttered.

"I'm going in." Akashi said. The rest widened their eyes as they saw the look on Akashi.

Nobody expected that the infamous Akashi Seijūrō would show such an emotion. The look on him... He looked as if he was about to break down when he received the shocking news. But, before Akashi could pull down the handle of the door, the door creaked open to reveal a yawning teal-head with clutches on both his arms. His messy teal-hair proved that he was able to have a good nap, much to everyone's relief. As soon as he opened his tired eyes, he was met with the sight of red, as he stared into the heterochromatic eyes in front of him.

"Ah... Akashi-kun? Hello. You look... different." Kuroko said, his first time seeing the red-head in a while.

"Tetsuya..."

* * *

Note: Okay. I keep seeing this file everyday on my desktop and I keep having the urge to publish this story. So here you go! Haha! I initially wanted my other story to have a few more chapters before I publish this but... oh well! However, I will be putting priority on the story 'a tale of red and blue'. After all, that's my first story. Haha.

Anyway, please review about your thoughts on this chapter!

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't remember anything

* * *

"Tetsuya..."

The teal-haired male widened his eyes a little in shock as he was brought into an embrace by the red-head. Akashi's right hand was at the back of Kuroko's head while his other hand around the smaller male's waist, pulling them closer. Shocked by the sudden intimate action the red-head initiated, Kuroko could do nothing but only stutter, "A-Akashi-kun? A-are you a-all right?"

Breathing in the nostalgic scent he missed, Akashi's hold on Kuroko got tighter. A_fter so long, you're finally awake. _

Akashi was happy. After all, after six long months of waiting, suffering and feeling helpless, the teal-head was finally out of coma. It was his dream come true; to be able to spent time with his beloved once again. But, his eyes narrowed in sadness as he realized something. The teal-head wasn't hugging him back, but instead, both his hands were on the red-head's chest, in attempt to push him away.

"Tetsuya...?" Akashi asked, his voice came out weakly as Kuroko managed to break free from his grasp.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun. It was so sudden that I didn't know how to react." Kuroko said, staring back at the heterochromatic eyes once again.

"... No, I'm sorry Tetsuya. It was wrong of me to do that." The red-head forced out a weak smile.

_Even though it's because he doesn't remember, it still hurts..._

"Um..." Midorima coughed to gain the attention of the two before he continued. "Let's get inside first instead of standing at the door here. We will disturb the other paitients otherwise."

"Y-yeah! Tetsu! You're still weak, so get back to the bed and we will continue then!" Aomine quickly gestured Kuroko towards his bed, with Kise following after.

"Kuroko-cchi~"

Behind them, Midorima closed the door and whispered towards Akashi. "Sorry for interrupting, but I thought we shouldn't let the situation just now to continue like this."

Akashi nodded in agreement. "No. I have to thank you, Shintarō. I won't be able to know what to do, if it continued."

Kuroko was helped up onto the bed by Aomine while Kise placed his crutches by the bed, before the two take their seats on the chairs nearer to the window by the bed.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. What's wrong?" Kuroko asked once he was finally seated back on his bed when he realised that the two mentioned were still by the door.

"Nothing. It seems Akashi is still a little tired from his ride back to Japan. He did have a twenty-hour long plane ride." Midorima intervened before Akashi could reply something out of character. After all, the Akashi Kuroko is supposed to know now was the Akashi from five, no, five and a half years ago.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little jet lag. Nothing to worry about. More importantly, how are you feeling, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he and Midorima started to walk towards the two chairs by the bed, opposite of where Kise and Aomine was seated.

"I am feeling fine. Though sometimes I do get very tired and ended up sleeping for a very long time. And, I'm missing my vanilla milkshakes." Kuroko smiled, appreciative of the concerns they had for him.

"Haha! That sounds like you, Tetsu!" Aomine chuckled while ruffling the said male's teal locks.

"Kuroko-cchi! I could go and buy a vanilla milkshake for you now!" Kise exclaimed in delight, but before he could get out of his seat, he was stopped by Midorima.

"Stop Kise. As a doctor, I cannot allow a still recovering paitient have such unhealthy food." Midorima explained, as he recieved a pout from the said paitient.

"Shintarō is right. Tetsuya, you cannot consume such unhealthy treats until you fully recover." Akashi tried to join in the conversation as normally as possible.

"Hahaha! Too bad for you, Tetsu! You've got two mama bears here caring for you. No way in hell will you be able to get your vanilla milkshakes." Aomine joked.

"Oi! Aomine!" Midorima cursed as Kise laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Daiki... Ryōta..." Akashi hissed, causing Kise and Aomine to imediately stop laughing, and start to send apologetic looks towards the angry red-head.

Seeing his friend's reactions, Kuroko started chuckling. The others, being Kise, Aomine and Midorima, started blinking in confusion, before joining in to laugh with the blunette, though Midorima was just smiling. Akashi too, seeing the happy face Kuroko was making, started to smile and his eyes couldn't help but soften at the sight of the teal-head laughing. _It's been a while since I saw him laugh like this._

"But really, Murasakibara would be happy to make you some vanilla cookies though. That should be okay for Tetsu to eat right?" Aomine asked while turning towards Midorima, to which the green-head nodded reluctanly after pondering on the idea for a while. Getting Midorima's approval, Aomine immediately grinned at Kuroko. "Good for you, Tetsu!" Kuroko nodded excitedly.

"Kuroko-cchi can finally taste Murasakibara-cchi's cooking! Or more like baking~" Kise exclaimed while clasping his hands together.

"Ah... That's right. I did hear Murasakibara-kun saying about having new recipes for me to try when I was waking up. Though I was shocked to see Himuro-kun's face instead when I opened my eyes." Kuroko said calmly.

"What happened?" Akashi asked aloud as he figured he didn't quite understand what Kuroko was talking about.

"Ah! That's right. Akashi-cchi was still in New York then, so he doesn't know." Kise said as he turned to look at the confused red-head.

* * *

_One week ago._

_"Kuro-chin~ Wake up."_

_A certain purple-haired male pleaded to the unconscious teal-haired male lying on the bed, all the while poking the said male at his cheek using a pocky stick._

_"Kuro-chin~ This is vanilla-flavoured pocky, your favourite right? So wake up and eat it okay? Or else I will finish it." _

_"Murasakibara, stop poking Kuroko with that thing! It's food right? Don't play with food!" The green-haired doctor grumbled at his friend's childish antics._

_Ignoring the comments, Murasakibara continued to poke Kuroko's cheek. "Kuro-chin~ Wake up~"_

_"Like I said, Murasakibara, stop pok-" Before he could continue, the green-haired was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking and opening. As the door opened, a nurse peeked through the crack of the opened door. _

_"Um, sorry for interrupting Midorima-sensei... Yamamoto-san is here for his regular check-up... If you would please follow me..." The shy nurse tried to convey the message with confidence but it came out as a stutter as she was afraid since it seems that she interrupted something important. _

_Turning his head to look at the nurse, Midorima signalled to the nurse. "I got it, I will go now." He then turned towards the purple-haired male once again, who was still poking the teal-haired with the pocky stick and growled. "Murasakibara! Stop poking Kuroko!"_

_He tried to stop the purple-haired male once more but to no avail, as the purple-haired turned to face him and started pouting._

_"Mido-chin, you're stingy."_

_Midorima's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sentence as he can't seem to understand why was he the one at fault and what's more, how does that make him stingy, resulting in the rise of his anger meter. But knowing that doing this will get them nowhere as he knew the purple-haired was stubborn, he calmed down slightly enough to give up trying to stop him. "Argh! Do whatever you want!" as he exited the room in frustration, with the nurse following after him timidly._

_As the door closed, Murasakibara turned back towards the teal-haired male and continued with his poking. _

_"Kuro-chin~ It's time to wake up~ You've been sleeping for so long... Aka-chin is worried you know..." And the male started to pout. "I've got so many new recipes waiting for you to try them, Kuro-chin~ So please wake up~" _

_"Sorry to interrupt~" A voice chirped happily as the door once again flew open. _

_"Atsushi, you're already here. Sorry for being late." Another voice said and Murasakibara immediately turned around to face the owners of the familar voices._

_"Ah~ It's Taka-chin and Muro-chin~"_

_"Yo! Murasaki-chan!" Takao waved as he entered the room. As the name 'Murasakibara' was too long, Takao decided to call him, and everyone from the Generation of Miracles by the colours in their name, with the exception of Midorima, whom he developed a habit of calling him 'Shin-chan', much to the latter's dismay._

_It was quite surprising as to how the rivals during their middle to high school basketball times were able to become friends like this. But no one complained, and instead they became close friends, all due to the efforts of the teal-haired male who brought them together. They understood his reasons; for he cherishes friendship more than anything else, never once wanting the tragedy like with Ogiwara Shigehiro to ever happen again. Well, with the personalities Takao, Kise and Himuro have, they quickly got along with each other. _

_"How's Kuro-chan doing?" Takao asked, his worried glances placed on the still unconscious teal-haired male, as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs beside the lying male._

_"He still wouldn't wake up..." Murasakibara pouted once more._

_"Kazunari-kun and Atsushi, don't worry. Kuroko-kun is the type who never gives up, no matter what the situation. I believe if you give him more time, he will wake up soon." Himuro smiled, comforting the both of them._

_"You're right. He never gives up." Takao grinned. "By the way, where's Shin-chan?"_

_"He left earlier~" Murasakibara lazily replied, going back to poking Kuroko at the cheek again._

_"Mmm..." _

_"What was that?" Himuro widened his eyes as he immediately turned to look at Kuroko._

_"Don't tell me-" Takao too, jumped up from his seat to look over at the teal-head. _

_"Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara's eyes lit up as his hands stopped poking him._

_"Kazunari-kun! Atsushi!" Himuro gestured the two and they immediately understood the raven-haired male's intentions as they quickly spun around to exit the room. "Kuroko-kun!" Himuro began to gently shake the teal-head. "Can you hear me? Kuroko-kun?"_

_He heard a groan from the teal-head and tired teal eyes slowly blinked open. Himuro widened his eyes for a moment and eventually smiled._

_"Mido-chin! Mido-chin!" Murasakibara shouted along the corridor, startling the patients and nurses._

_"Um... Mister, can you please refrain from shouting..." One of the nurses tried to calm the frantic purple-head._

_"Sorry about that miss, but could you please get a doctor? The patient in this ward might have woken up. Please." Takao came out from behind Murasakibara and pleaded to the nurse. Nodding frantically as she understood, the nurse spared no time and quickly sped off to get a doctor._

_"Murasaki-chan! Calm down. I will go get Shin-chan" Takao grab hold of the purple-head, who was still shouting to calm him down and after he receive a nod of agreement from him, he began to run down the corridor, heading towards Midorima's office._

_Murasakibara just stood in front of the room Kuroko was in, waiting for the doctor to arrive._

* * *

_"There should be no more problems. But remember to remove the bandage when you are showering." Midorima finished his reminders for Yamamoto before putting away the medical files._

_"Thank you, Midorima-sensei. Ah before I leave, I just want to clarify something." Yamamoto said._

_"What?" The green-head asked politely._

_"It's just tha-" Before Yamamoto could finish his sentence, Midorima's office's door burst opened and in came running a flustered raven-haired male._

_"Shin-chan! You've got to come quickly!" Takao said quickly in one breath, causing Midorima to scowl in irritation._

_"What is it Takao? Can't you see I'm busy?" _

_"Shin-chan! This is important! Kuro-chan is awake!"_

_Green orbs widened in shock and after a few moments of silence, Midorima managed to process the information he recieved and exclaimed. "What?"_

_"It's exactly what I said! That's why, hurry!" Takao urged Midorima to follow him._

_"B-but I-" Midorima glance back and forth at Takao and Yamamoto. He was still having his session with Yamamoto, and it was definitely not right to leave like this. After all, there are other doctors who can help Kuroko at the moment. Seeing the doctor being so indecisive, Yamamoto chuckled._

_"Midorima-sensei, please go. I will wait for you here and ask you later. This 'Kuro-chan' of yours, he or she is an important friend right?" _

_Staring at Yamamoto with his mouth opened, Midorima quickly regain his senses and bowed towards Yamamoto. "T-Thank you! I'm so sorry. I will be back very quickly!" Midorima said and quickly started to follow Takao to leave for Kuroko's room._

_"Please take your time." Yamamoto shouted out for Midorima to hear and smiled afterwards._

* * *

_"Hmm... There is nothing wrong with him as of now. But his body is still in a very frail stage. I will arrange physical therapy sessions for him once he is able to handle it. For now, he should just rest." The doctor said, smiling._

_"Thank you doctor!" Himuro bowed towards the doctor whom had finally arrived. _

_"Ah? Kuro-chin is closing his eyes again!" Murasakibara panicked as he saw the teal-head drifting to unconcsiousness again. The doctor immediately went forward to check on Kuroko's condition._

_"It's all right. He's just asleep. This is good as rest is what he needs now.' The doctor assured the two before leaving. "Please inform any of the doctors once he wakes up later."_

_"Yes, we will. Thank you." Himuro bowed once more and then turned to look at the sleeping teal-head._

_At this moment, the doors flew open as a raven haired and green-haired male came rushing in._

_"How's Kuroko?" Midorima asked frantically, as Takao kept looking at Kuroko with worry._

_Calming The two of them down, Himuro explained Kuroko's current condition to the two of them. Sighing in relief once they knew of the teal-head's condition, Midorima quickly headed back to his office, promising the three of them he will come after he was done with Yamamoto's questions._

* * *

"And then, Takao-cchi called us to inform us about Kuroko-cchi's condition and we all arrived to see him!" Kise ended his explanation, delighted that he did a good job explaining as the red-head didn't ask any questions during the course of his explanation.

"I see. Now I get it." Akashi nodded his head as he folded his arms.

"No I don't get it." Kuroko bluntly said, and the other four turned to look at him in confusion. "When did Kise-kun and Takao-kun get so close? You even called him Takao-cchi..."

"Ah... That... Well, a lot of things happened I guess?" Kise chuckled, unsure of what to say. Realization dawned upon the red-head as he realized that his friends have yet to tell Kuroko about him losing about five years of his memory, and only that he has been in coma for six months.

"Well, details don't matter. And you should rest too, Tetsuya. Ryōta, Daiki, Shintarō, you guys have work tomorrow too, I assume?" Akashi said, earning nods from the said three. "Well then, you guys better head home to rest. I will accompany Tetsuya."

Kise, Aomine and Midorima all looked at each other before looking at Akashi. Seeing the certainty of how much the red-head wants to spent time alone with Kuroko, they all reluctantly stood up from their seats and said they goodbyes to the both of them. After promising the teal-head that they will visit him tomorrow again, they then left the room.

Once they were alone, Kuroko fidgeted under the covers and spoke up. "Um... Akashi-kun, you don't have to accompany me you know? I'm fine on my own. Besides, you just arrived back to Japan and you must be tired. You should also head home to rest."

"No... I will accompany you, Tetsuya." Akashi said, determined to not leave at all. Kuroko sighed as he remembered how stubborn the red-head was, and he complied to the red-heads 'request'.

"Akashi-kun, you are really stubborn..." Kuroko pouted. Akashi smirked.

"Oh? Are you not too?"

Kuroko sighed once again. "Yes... I am stubborn too."

Akashi smiled._ It's kind of nostalgic... having a conversation like this... _Akashi thought.

"Um... Akashi-kun, actually I have something to tell you..." Kuroko said seriously.

Surprised at the sudden changed in tone of the teal-head, the red-head narrowed his eyes cautiously. "What is it?"

"Actually, I know all of it. Even if all of you didn't tell me, I know. I know that I am missing five years worth of my memories."

Akashi widened his eyes in shock. _That means they really didn't tell Tetsuya anything._

"It's kind of obvious... I saw the calender hanging on the walls of the physical therapy room... What shocked me was that, the memories I have which I seem to remember being the most recent, are all from five years ago. That's when I knew, no doubt I am missing five years of my memory... Akashi-kun, is this true?" Blue orbs stared at Akashi's heterochromatic ones. There was the look of fear and uncertainty in Kuroko's eyes. Akashi didn't know what to say. He could only stare back in shocked at the teal-head.

As all he got was silence from the red-head, Kuroko lowered his head and smiled sadly. "I guess it's true then..."

Hearing how hurt Kuroko sounded, Akashi felt a tinge of sadness.

"Tetsuya... I-I'm sorry... I-"

"It's all right, Akashi-kun. I know you guys are concerned for me, and that's why you couldn't tell me the truth... Even Kise-kun didn't say anything earlier... when I asked about Takao-kun..." Kuroko's voice betrayed his words. Even though he knew his friends did this because of him, he still can't help but feel sad and betrayed as they hid the truth from him.

"No matter how hard I try to, I really can't remember anything... Anything at all..." Tears started to form and flow down his cheeks as Kuroko clutched tightly onto the blanket covering his legs.

Seeing his beloved crying suddenly, Akashi can't help but feel worried and hurt. He held the teal-heads hands in attempt to calm him down as he hushed the smaller male.

"Tetsuya..."

"That's why I decided..." Kuroko, who was now holding onto Akashi's hands while trembling, stared at him once again and continued. "I will not remember anything from the last five years, and just... move on..."

* * *

Note: Finally updated! Sorry for any mistakes! Please review! I love reviews! Hope you enjoy the story so far! I was having quite a hard time writing this story due to Kuroko's personality and I was afraid it wouldn't flow. So please review so I can have your opinions on this story!

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uncertain steps.

* * *

Opening the door to his apartment, Akashi quickly took off his shoes and locked the door. Upon reaching the living room, he placed his briefcase and blazer onto the couch and headed towards his room. He slammed the door shut.

"Damn it!" He banged both fists against the door frame as he bent forward and leaned his head against the door. He was angry at himself for being so useless. As he remembered what Kuroko said earlier once more, he banged his fists once more. Tears were starting to blur his eyes as they attempted to flow down his cheeks. He resisted. No matter what the circumstances, Akashi Seijūro will not cry. He held back the tears as he stood up to prepare to go take a bath.

He clenched his fists as he walked towards his closet.

Akashi Seijūro will not cry.

He kept repeating that in his mind like a mantra.

He banged his fists against the wall, this time leaning his head on the wall too.

After a while, he stopped, as a tear slid down slowly on his left cheek, almost invisible under the dim moonlight shining into his room from the windows.

His hands were red and were stinging with pain, due to the impact against the door as well as the walls.

He turned and leaned against the wall on his back as he stared at the night sky through his windows.

"Damn it."

* * *

The morning sun blinded his eyes the moment he opens them. Using his right hand to block the sun rays, Kuroko sat up quickly on his bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and blink them open. Looking to his left outside the window, he admired the beautiful park that was filled with children of all ages running up and down the small hills. He chuckled at the sight. Somehow, seeing the children playing so innocently and freely made him really happy. Smiling, he got off the bed and with the help of his crutches, he barely managed to reach the bathroom and started washing up, expecting visitors to fill his room soon. When he was finally done, especially with his ridiculous bed head, he got back to the bed and opened the drawer of the bed-side table. Reaching for the book that lay in the wooden drawers, he flipped to the page he stopped previously and started reading.

* * *

The first thing Akashi did was groan. He wasn't a morning person, and since it was still nine in the morning, the red-head can't help but to stop his alarm and then turn around to bury his head into his pillow. After a few minutes of laying still, he sigh as he finally forced himself to sit up on his bed. The blanket slid down his body to reveal his well-toned naked body. Akashi always slept half-naked in bed, somehow disliking the feeling of fabric on his body when he sleeps and hence, he only sleeps in a pair of long sweat pants. His eyes were red, no doubt from the crying last night, not that he will admit though. Getting off, he walked towards the window and drew open the curtains. Wrong move. He closed his eyes to prevent the sun rays from blinding his eyes and immediately drew the curtains. Sighing in relief now that his eyes aren't hurting anymore, he walked towards his closet to grab a set of what he thought were casual clothes before going into his bathroom to have a shower.

After getting out of his shower, he put on his chosen set of clothes. Realising that his outfit was actually quite formal, since it was a grey dress shirt and a pair of black jeans, he decided to untuck his shirt to make it seem less formal. Satisfied with his outfit, he put on a pair of black gloves and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and left the house for the hospital in his car.

* * *

Walking briskly towards the room Kuroko was in, Akashi kept thinking of what to say when he meets the teal-head. He slowed his walking pace, not yet confident that he was able to initiate a conversation after what happened yesterday. One might laugh that the overly conceited Akashi Seijuro has times when he is not confident about something, but nothing always goes right for him when he is dealing with the teal-head. If one would say it nicely, it was just that the red-head has a soft spot for the teal-head, which is quite true. But, since Kuroko was as manipulative as Akashi, the latter will always find himself giving in to the teal-head's requests. An example being that there was once where Kuroko had gotten a fever due to the change of seasons at one point of time and despite how unhealthy it was, he still managed to persuade Akashi to letting him drink a cup of vanilla milkshake. In the end, his fever got worse because he didn't have consumed enough nutrients. Akashi decided to ban Kuroko from drinking his vanilla milkshake then, but seeing the pouting teal-head, his heart gave in and he didn't set the plan in motion. He will, someday...

Smiling as he recalled the events where he couldn't help but comply to the teal-head wishes, Akashi didn't realize that he had reached Kuroko's room. Holding onto the handle of the door, he hesitated for a moment. Events from last night kept replaying in his mind. With a soft sigh, he pulled down the handle and pushed opened the door. What surprised him was the sight before him. The teal-head was lying on the bed frame in a sitting posture while his hands rested on a book which was resting on his laps. Yes, from the looks of it, he fell asleep while reading a book. The teal-head's chest pulsed up and down and his sleeping face look like he was at peace as his breathing was soft and regular. Chuckling softly to himself at the cute sight before him, he gently turned to close the door and walked quietly towards the chair beside the bed and sat down, with his back facing the door. Once he was seated, he bent forward and gingerly removed the book from the teal-head's hands and placed it on the table. He then reached up towards the teal-head's face and brushed the teal locks gently. Smiling to himself, he let his mind wandered off as he stared at the sleeping teal-head. A sense of nostalgia flowed in him as he reminisce of the past times of how he always lulled the teal-head to sleep and could watch him sleep for a couple of hours before he himself went to sleep beside the teal-head.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the door creaked open and a raven-haired male entered the room. He smiled as he noticed the red-head was there and was so focused on Kuroko he didn't even noticed him entering the room. He took light steps and walked over towards Akashi and soon noticed that the teal-head was sleeping.

"Hello, Akashi." The raven-haired male whispered softly, not wanting to wake Kuroko up.

Startled, Akashi widened his eyes and flinched a little before turning to see who called to him and sighed internally as he realised he was caught off guard. No matter the situation, Akashi always lets his guard down whenever he is with Kuroko. Realizing who the other person was, he nodded in acknowledgement and returned his greetings.

"It's good to see you, Izuki-san"

"It looks like Kuroko's condition is getting better."

"Yes, it is."

And no words were exchanged ever since the raven-haired male sat down on the chair beside the bed across Akashi. The silence was awkward for the both of them, as neither has been alone with the other before, well excluding the now sleeping Kuroko. A few minutes passed as Izuki kept wondering what he should say to the red-head, until the latter spoke up and broke the silence.

"Thank you, for coming to see Tetsuya." Akashi whispered softly, though loud enough for the other party to hear.

Stunned for a brief moment, Izuki then started chuckling as he held a hand to his mouth in attempt to stop but failed as he continued laughing. Akashi questionably raised an eyebrow, confused as to why a sentence of gratitude for him was so funny.

Finally stopping his laughter and noticing the stare the red-head was giving him, he put up both his hands in front of him in attempt to try to not let the red-head misunderstand. "Sorry, Akashi. it's just that, you don't have to say thank you at all. I'm also Kuroko's friend, of course I will come and see him."

"...Yes. That is of course true." Akashi felt his lips curve up a little. _Tetsuya, you have really good friends..._

"Both Hyūga and Kiyoshi wanted to come too, but it seems that both of them couldn't make it today. Kiyoshi is coming tomorrow though, while Hyūga might come the day after tomorrow. Akashi, you're still coming everyday right?"

"That doesn't need to be said. Of course I am going to come everyday." Akashi smirked.

"You really are head over heels for Kuroko." Izuki chuckled.

"He's the best and most wonderful person I can have."

"Who... are you talking about?" Kuroko stirred in his bed before he started to sit up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Ah... I fell asleep..."

"Tetsuya! Sorry, were we too loud?" Akashi apologised frantically, worried as he didn't meant to wake the teal-head up.

"Hello Kuroko. It's been a while." Izuki smiled as he ruffled the teal-head's dishevelled hair, making it even more messy.

Looking towards Izuki, Kuroko pried Izuki's hand off his hair as he pouted. Izuki laughed at the teal-head's action, though he immediately stopped and look shocked as Kuroko asked him, "Who are you?"

"Eh? Kuroko, you don't remember me? I'm Izuki." Izuki pointed to himself as he tried to make Kuroko remember.

"Eh? Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko widened his eyes, startled. "Sorry, I didn't recognise you... You look very different..." Kuroko said as he scanned the said man from head to toe.

Izuki breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought Kuroko had forgotten all about him. In the end it was just because he looked different. Of course, since instead of the usual sweat shirt and pants he always wore, now he was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black trousers, with a dark blue tie, not to mention, his fringe was gelled to the back which made him look smarter.

"But, if the two of you are here, you guys should have woken me up..." Kuroko said as he yawned once more.

"We wouldn't want to disturb your rest you know. You are still recovering." Izuki smiled.

"That's right, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he tried to fix the teal-head's bed hair. Kuroko squirmed under Akashi's touch and he then held onto Akashi's hands.

"Akashi-kun, I can do it myself." Kuroko pouted a little, disliking the feeling of someone touching his hair. Akashi reluctantly retracted his hands off of Kuroko's hair and placed them beside him. Izuki observed them, confused with their actions.

"...All right. Tetsuya, would you like something to eat? I will get it for you." Akashi said as he narrowed his eyes a little in sadness.

Eyes lighting up at the suggestion, Kuroko immediately opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Akashi. "Except for the vanilla milkshakes."

Frowning a little, Kuroko managed an inaudible "Then, I will have green tea..."

"Good." Akashi smiled as he stood up and left the room, leaving the other two alone.

"Kuroko, how are you feeling? When can you be discharged?" Izuki pressed the teal-head for answers. Since Akashi was in the room until just now, the raven-haired didn't dare to bombard Kuroko with questions. The atmosphere was just too tense for him to do so.

"I'm fine. And the doctors said if everything goes well, including my physical therapy, I can be discharged next week." Kuroko smiled, relieved that he can get to go home soon.

"I see. That's good! We can have a welcoming back party!"

"Eh?"

"It's been a while and I bet you want to see the others too, right?" Izuki smiled. "It's a party to congratulate you from recovering!"

Kuroko blinked as he registered Izuki's words and gaped a little. "Is it okay to have... a party... for such a reason?"

"Of course! Oh! And we definitely have to order some steak!" Izuki's face suddenly turned serious.

"...Why?" Kuroko cautiously asked.

"I don't eat steak often..." Izuki smirked. "But when I do, it's rare."

"..."

"..."

"... It's not funny?"

"To be honest, it isn't." Kuroko said, deadpanned.

"Eh?..." Izuki sighed sadly but recovered quickly when Kuroko started chuckling. He smiled and patted the teal-head. "It's nice to see you laugh again."

"Thank you, Izuki-senpai."

"By the way Kuroko, have you recovered your memories yet?"

* * *

"Why!? What's wrong with him!?" Midorima's eyebrow arched in irritation and confusion as he gripped his lucky item; a glass jar and his cell phone tighter after reading the message he got from a certain purple-head.

From: Murasakibara

Subject: Mido-chin is stingy.

Mido-chin is stingy. STINGY Mido-chin. Stingy. Stingy. Stingy. I hate you, Mido-chin!

Annoyed, he typed back a reply.

To: Murasakibara

Subject: Re: Mido-chin is stingy.

Why? I didn't do anything!

Midorima grunted in frustration and pushed up his glasses as he clasped his cell phone shut, but to only have it vibrate a few seconds later. Opening it, he froze on the spot as he read the message.

From: Murasakibara

Subject: Stupid Mido-chin.

You didn't invite me to come and see Kuro-chin yesterday. Even though Aka-chin and everyone else went. Do you know how lonely I was? Mido-chin is so stingy. You left me out. I hate you Mido-chin.

"Harh?! Wait... one, two, three, four... He's right, everyone else was there except for him..." Midorima muttered under his breath as he realised the four of them indeed left the purple-head out. He sighed in realisation and immediately replied back a 'You can come today if you want...'.

He waited for the vibrations of his phone to indicate a new message as he walked down the corridor towards Kuroko's ward but nothing came. Stopping along the corridor, he glared at his phone as if his phone will mysteriously start vibrating if he stared at it. He waited for a few minutes, but the phone didn't vibrate.

"Now he's ignoring me?" Midorima shrieked in frustration as he slipped his phone back into his coat pockets. He let his hand run through his green locks as he huffed and continued walking. _That person's logic is out of this world..._ He sighed as he doesn't know how to deal with Murasakibara anymore. Walking towards Kuroko's ward, he thought of ideas to calm the stubborn purple-head. But his thoughts were disrupted when he saw a familiar red-head leaving Kuroko's room, and he called out to him.

"Akashi, you're early." Midorima commented and the red-head turned to meet him in the eyes. _His eyes look swollen..._ Midorima noted.

"Ah... Shintarō." The red-head responded back as he removed his hands from the door's handle. He suddenly remembered and quickly hid his hands from the green-head. But his gloved hands did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"It's rare for you to be wearing gloves... Don't tell me-"

"It's none of your concern, Shintarō." The red-head interjected before Midorima could continue. But, the green-head did not give up in persuading the stubborn red-head.

"Akashi, as a doctor, it's my job to heal people's wounds. I cannot just ignore an injured person like that, what's more someone who is in front of me right now, and especially so when we are in a hospital now."

"I said, it's none of your concern, Shintarō." Akashi hissed and the green-head flinched a little as the red-head emphasized his name. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"...Akashi, I truly believe that Kuroko wouldn't want to see you like this." Midorima sighed. "So please just let me look at the wound."

Akashi stood still for a while before finally sighing. He took off his gloves and showed his hand for the doctor to inspect.

Midorima widened his eyes as he saw how swollen Akashi's hand was. And what's more, the red-head didn't even bother to apply medicine on in. "Oi Akashi, I'm going to need to disinfect that hand." He gestured for the red-head to follow him, but the red-head just glared fiercely at the doctor as his heterochromatic eyes flickered dangerously.

"I said it's none of your concern." Akashi turned around and was about to start walking towards the direction of the cafeteria when the green-head grabbed him lightly by the shoulder.

"Oi Akashi! You should really come with me to my office. Those hands of yours are-"

"Shintarō..." Akashi was seething with anger, the green-head doctor could tell. It has been a while since Akashi was this mad that Midorima can't help but quickly remove his hand from Akashi's shoulder and take a step back. The red-head then sigh and continued to walk towards the stairs which will lead to the cafeteria.

"Akashi! As I thought, it's better for me to treat your hand! Or else how do you think Kuroko will feel if he knew what happened to you?" Midorima quickly exclaimed before Akashi could stop him midway again.

This time, Akashi stopped in his track and whispered something quite inaudibly, to which Midorima barely managed to catch it and he widened his eyes as he understood what the red-head just said.

"All right, I will let you treat my hand. But, as for what Kuroko will feel, it doesn't matter anymore..."

* * *

"No... I can't remember anything at all..." Kuroko lowered his head as he gripped his blanket tighter.

"I-I see." Izuki stuttered, blaming himself for making the atmosphere so awkward by asking such a question. But he can't help it, especially after seeing how Kuroko and Akashi acted just now. It wasn't a secret anymore that the two of them were dating more than half a year ago, before the accident that caused Kuroko to go into coma. Actually, it was a sort of an opened secret. Only the close friends of Kuroko and Akashi knew about the two of them together.

"But, Akashi-kun said that he will help me." Kuroko turned to smile at Izuki.

"Eh?"

* * *

They sat down in Midorima's office and the green-head doctor immediately started disinfecting Akashi's swollen hands.

"Akashi, what did you mean by that just now?" The green-head narrowed his eyes and scanned the heavily swollen hands of Akashi. Midorima grimaced a little as he started bandaging Akashi's hands. _How in the world did he manage to do this to his hands? _

"He knew... about his condition... about his memories." Akashi sighed as he stared at his bandaged hands as Midorima worked to tightened the bandage.

"Then... what did you tell him?" Midorima asked as he kept the medical supplies back into the first aid kit.

"..."

* * *

_"Why Tetsuya? Don't you want to know what happened in the past five years?" Akashi asked weakly. He couldn't comprehend what the teal-head was thinking. Any normal person would definitely be curious and want to know what happened in the time of their lost memories. But, why wouldn't Kuroko want to?_

_Kuroko brought both his knees close to his chest and hugged them before replying, "Even if I know, I can't remember any of the things that happened. Five years is too long a time. That blank space in my memory, it scares me. But no matter how much I tried, I just can't remember anything; what I felt, what I experienced, what I did. It's no use at all. I don't want that. To only know and can't remember anything, I feel like I'm letting all my friends down. Sometimes I just wished those five years never happened, then I wouldn't worry about it so much. I forgot what I did with them, the times we spent together. That's why, if I want to know what happened the last five years, I would rather just remember it myself than let others tell me what happened... Or else, I won't be able to answer to all of you..."_

_"But-" Akashi immediately stopped himself as he saw how much the teal-head was restraining himself from crying any further. Kuroko was looking at Akashi with swollen red eyes that look like tears could fall out again any moment. Akashi let the breath that he didn't realise he held it in him escape his mouth. He let his lips form a straight line and narrowed his eyes a little. He stood up from his seat and went forward to hug the teal-head. It was a simple gesture, no intentions whatsoever but to only comfort the teal-head. The confused teal-head jerked a little before relaxing his body to the warmth of Akashi's body. As Kuroko was enjoying the warmth from the other male, Akashi brought his mouth beside Kuroko's right ear and whispered softly. "Then, at least allow me to help you regain your memories... please..." The last word went almost inaudible to the teal-head but he still heard it._

_"...Akashi-kun is too kind. Thank you, Akashi-kun," and the two didn't move from their positions for a while as they allow the comfortable silence to last a little longer._

_"All right, that's enough for today." Akashi broke the silence and pulled back from the hug as he began to tuck Kuroko back to the bed. "Your body is still weak, so rest all you can." The red-head began stroking the teal locks as he showed one of his rare genuine smiles._

_"Yes." Kuroko complied and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, soft even breathings could be heard from the lying male. Realising that Kuroko had fallen asleep, Akashi gingerly picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. Turning back to look at the sleeping male once more, he then opened the door softly and exited the room._

_Akashi by then, wasn't as calm as anyone had thought he was._

* * *

"..." Midorima couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"It's just so like him to do this..." Akashi whispered as he clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly to get used to the bandages around his hand. "I said I would help him... But it was a spur of the moment. I don't even know how I can help him..."

"Akashi..."

"Enough of the talk. I have to go get the green tea." Akashi stood up and headed for the door, but stopped as he remembered something. "One more thing, Shintarō. Help to calm Atsushi down. He has been sending irritating messages to my cell phone that I don't want to have anything to do with it nor will I try to deal with it anymore. Get him some snacks or something when he visits Tetsuya later. This is your punishment to redeem yourself for your stubborn actions earlier." Akashi selfishly said before finally opening the door of Midorima's office and left.

Only after the red-head slammed the door shut did Midorima widened his eyes in realisation. He shrieked and banged hard on his desk, almost smashing his lucky item in the process.

"I don't want to deal with him either!"

* * *

"I-I see." For the second time of the day, Izuki stammered awkwardly. "That's good for you, I guess?" Izuki chuckled awkwardly, unsure of what to say anymore.

"Yes... You seem quite close with Akashi-kun." Kuroko bluntly stated. The teal-head thought it was weird for the normally cold red-head would be close to someone else other than his teammates. He didn't think it was possible in the first place.

"Ah... Well a lot did happen. Mostly it's because of you."

Kuroko was dumbfounded. "Eh? Me?"

"Yeah. The two of you were very close and somehow all of us just got dragged along. Hahaha! Actually, now that I think of it, it's quite funny, especially Kiyoshi's and Kagami's reaction when they found out about the two of you da-" Before Izuki continued, as if on cue, the door burst open, revealing a Murasakibara carrying several large and small plastic bags which one can guess they contain food inside.

"Kuro-chin~ Good morning~" Murasakibara chirped lazily. Putting down the bags of snacks and food on the table, he reached out to ruffle Kuroko's soft teal hair.

Kuroko twitched in annoyance, before slapping away Murasakibara's giant hand. "Stop that, Murasakibara-kun. And hello."

Beside them was Izuki sighing in relief. _Damn, I got caught up in the moment and almost spilled what I wasn't supposed to spill. Thank god Murasakibara came..._

Opening the bags to reveal what seems to be homemade cookies, the purple-head immediately opened the container and shoved a piece of cookie onto Kuroko's hand. "Kuro-chin~ It's vanilla cookies, have a try."

"Kuroko popped the cookie into his mouth and after chewing for a few bites, he widened his teal orbs in delight. The sweet taste of Vanilla slowly etched onto Kuroko's tongue as he bit the cookie. The flavor wasn't too strong, and it was very appetizing. "Murasakibara-kun, did you make this?" Kuroko asked eagerly.

"Yeah~"

"It's... delicious. Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled in happiness, no doubt the purple-head was happy of the simple compliment. He immediately shoved more cookies onto Kuroko's hand, in attempt to make him eat more. Then, once again, the door burst opened, though this time it was a frustrated Midorima who had his hand running through his hair. When the green-head saw the purple-head male, he immediately gasped and then growled.

"Oi Murasakibara!"

"..." Murasakibara ignored him and just continued staring at his home-made cookies. Midorima's eyes twitched in irritation.

"Oi Murasakibara! Stop ignoring me! It's irritating!"

"..."

"... All right! I will buy you snacks to make up for yesterday! So stop being so childish!" Midorima sighed as he gave in to the purple-head once more since a week ago.

"For one week." Murasakibara turned around to face the doctor behind him and the two started negotiating. "Treat me to snacks for one week and I'll forgive you."

"Wha- One week?! That's absurd! No way!"

"One week."

"... Three days."

"One week."

"Five."

"One week."

"...All right! One week it is!" Midorima grunted reluctantly, which earned muffled laughter from both Kuroko and Izuki. "Stop it!" Midorima hissed.

"Yay! Kuro-chin! Zuki-chin! Mido-chin is going to buy me snacks!"

"Yes. Good for you, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko nodded his head in agreement.

"Like I said... Stop it with the Zuki-chin..." Izuki sighed.

"It's no use. He wouldn't change at all no matter how many times we have to say it." Midorima said as pushed up his glasses. "Wait! How did you even know all of us visited Kuroko yesterday in the first place?"

"Kise-chin texted me something about baking vanilla cookies for Kuro-chin. And he told me you guys visited him yesterday~" Murasakibara lazily explained as he ate another one of his cookies, unable to restrain himself.

Midorima widened his eyes while Izuki just continued laughing. "Kise! I will make him pay!"

Kuroko smiled to himself as he witness the lively exchange between his friends.

_Maybe I really can start afresh from here._

* * *

Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I underestimated junior college life. I can't seem to find time to write my stories these few weeks. That's why this chapter came out so late. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!

This chapter is so awkward~ I don't like explaining things, but this chapter just seems to be explaining things over and over again...

Akashi may seem to be very out of character here, but I will only allow him to be this way when dealing with Kuroko. I assure he will be the Akashi you guys know when he deals with the other characters. And, Kuroko's personality still made me have difficulties writing this chapter yet again.

I enjoy writing about Murasakibara's childish antics. I find it very cute and I realize the perfect party to handle him is the one and only tsundere Midorima! Haha! But fear not. I will not stray too far from the main story. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tune to the next chapter! Please review!

Thank you.


End file.
